


Dark Necessities

by sunset_oasis



Series: Sins, Not Tragedies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where the Potters (including Harry) died, All the main characters are dark and happy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fluff, F/M, LOTS of Minor Character Deaths, M/M, Multi, Voldemort rules AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Theodore Nott was a model Death Eater, and a rising star amongst the ranks.  He completed his missions perfectly and gave insightful advices when the Dark Lord asked a question. Oh, and when he had free time, he enjoyed some wonderful sex with his Italian boyfriend and dreamy blond girlfriend.  DARK!Blunadore. (Or Thunaise if you prefer.) A collection of oneshots in an AU where Voldemort ruled.





	1. Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
> Title from the amazing song of Red Hot Chili Peppers <3

Theo admired her naked body as she walked out of the bathroom, only a blue towel draped loosely around her shoulders and her wand stuck behind her left ear.  Her breasts were small and perky, and he always wanted to hold them every time he saw her, no matter how many times he’d already seen her naked before.  On her abdomen there was a beautiful, intricate, and elegant serpent tattoo which she had done by herself – oh yes, his little girlfriend had quite some artistic talent.

His eyes fell onto her slim legs and her pale-white thighs as she casually darted across the room towards the closet, her still-damped blond hair glistening with water, making him feel half-dazed.  But then again, Luna usually had this effect on him.

He still remembered the first time he and Blaise had met her.  At the beginning, they both hadn’t been able to believe that the Dark Lord would send a girl younger than them to teach them the unforgivables.

_They were only fourteen at that time, but the Dark Lord apparently liked them enough to consider them as prospective talented future Death Eaters and instructed them to learn dark spells early.  Theo guessed that it helped having a high-rank death eater as a father (or a lethal Black Widow as a mother) helped, too._

_“Theodore, Blaise, this is Luna,” the Dark Lord waved a blond girl forwards to meet them. They saw a dreamy, daft-looking blonde that somehow reinforced the stereotypes of stupid blonde women in blonde jokes danced forward._

_Theo had never met Luna Lovegood before, but he had heart some rumors about the blonde girl.  People said that the Dark Lord liked this young girl very much, though the rumors never said why.  Theo briefly wondered if she was actually somehow blood-related to their lord._

_“She’ll teach you the unforgivable and how to perfect them, and, if you’re capable, maybe even silently and wandlessly later.”_

_“Actually, I’m still working on the wandless part,” Luna tilted her head innocently at the Dark Lord.  Theo would later learn that Luna had quite a habit of tilting her head often._

_“Excuse me, my lord, but – her?” Blaise somehow managed to mix politeness and disbelief and a tiny hint of maliciousness into his voice.  Theo knew his boyfriend was quite good at using these kinds of ways to express himself._

_Theo was inclined to agree with Blaise’s thoughts, but he also thought that there must be a good reason for the Dark Lord to favor this girl so much._

_The blonde looked at Blaise, her eyes still a bit dreamy-looking as she said cheerfully, “Having doubts?  Don’t worry.”  Then she looked around the room and her eyes landed on a spider crawling in the corner of the room.  She raised her wand calmly and calmly stated, “Crucio”.  Red light shot through her wand and the two boys watched on in astonishment as the spider writhed in pain – they had seen the cruciatus curse before but never really tried it themselves. Theo could hear Blaise swallow. Hard._

_He half-wanted to reach out a hand to touch his boyfriend to give him some reassurance but he knew that Blaise wouldn’t appreciate it.  It would make him look weak in front of the Dark Lord and the girl._

_“I considered casting it on you as a demonstration,” Luna shrugged carelessly, twitching her wand around with her thin, white fingers that somehow captured Theo’s eyes in a way he didn’t understand. Then the girl smiled, pretty and dazzling and it made Theo feel like he was spinning, “So thank Merlin that you’re so pretty that I happen to like you.”_

_A strange sense of jealousy rose inside Theo, but he didn’t even get the chance to figure out which one of them exactly he was jealous at, and Luna turned to him, “You’re very pretty, too.”_

_Theo felt his cheeks burn and his heart tightened in anticipation and excitement as Luna flashed her pretty smile at him. He stole a glance at Blaise who was looking at Luna in a completely different light than minutes before.  Theo knew it was the look of being in love because that was the way Blaise usually looked at him._

_He supposed it was lucky that Luna turned out to like them both.  A lot._

_And the Dark Lord didn’t have anything against their unusual threesome because Luna was his all-time favorite.  So Theo supposed that they were really, really lucky._

A sudden kiss onto his forehead brought Theo back to the present.  He blinked and saw Luna wearing one of his shirt that read ‘ _Knives don’t kill. I kill._ ’ The shirt looked oversized on her but, really, how could you not love a girlfriend who loved wearing your clothes?

“What were you daydreaming about?” She nudged him.

“About the first time we met,” Theo answered with a smile. “You know, you sort of freaked us out with that crucio and that comment of half-considering to demonstrate with Blaise.”

She laughed, throwing back her blonde hair. “Well, he’s too pretty.”

“Very pretty,” Theo agreed, thinking of that perfect dark-chocolate skin and the exotic, blue slanting eyes and tall cheekbones.  He unconsciously licked his lips. “So very pretty.”

“As are you,” Luna said, kissing him on the lips this time.

Theo thought again that he and Blaise were really, really lucky.


	2. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blaise and Theo were head over heels for Luna. _Literally_.

When Blaise and Theo got back to their room that day, they found an upside-down Luna just by the wall.  And the walls that had been blank white this morning when they’d left were now extremely colorful.  Luna had apparently decided to do some decorations and painted the walls of their room.

The newly painted decorations on the wall, just like Luna, seemed upside down too.  There was a beautiful upside-down garden near the ceiling and some clouds and a bright, shiny sun near the floor.  The painted garden consisted of many different kind of flowers, and they all looked very real – which wasn’t surprising to either of the boys as they knew of Luna’s artistic talent.

“Luna?” Theo called out first. “What are you doing?”

“Checking if I painted anything wrong,” Luna answered cheerfully. “Hmm, that daisy right there needs a little bit of fixing …” She quickly flipped back into normal standing posture, landing as gracefully as ever.  Grabbing Blaise’s broom and her paintbrush and her paint board, she flew near the ceiling and did some changes to the daisy.

Both boys immediately looked alarmed but the blonde girl seemed perfectly as ease on the broom.  Then Blaise asked cautiously, “I thought you said you don’t fly, Luna?”

“You must’ve heard wrong,” Luna replied as she painted another upside-down butterfly in the garden, “I only said I don’t play Quidditch.”

“Oh,” Blaise managed.

“Yeah, unless I’ve found some way to paint the sky,” she continued, now adding different colors to the butterfly.

“If you did, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Theo offered with a soft smile.

“Really?” Amusement rang in her voice, “then what can I do to surprise you, Theo darling?”

Now Theo smirked, “Well, that’ll be hard, as I’m not an easily surprised person, love.”

“I do love a challenge,” she replied brightly.  She flew back to the ground and flipped into the upside-down position again, checking her paintings. “Seems perfect now,” she said happily. “Want to check it for yourselves?”

“Well, if you said it’s perfect, I have faith that it must be,” Blaise laughed.

“Thanks for the compliment,” she beamed brightly. “But I still would like you two to join me.”

“In your … position?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course.” 

Theo and Blaise exchanged a glance that conveyed something like ‘if the love of your life, and also someone who mastered the Unforgivables better than you do, wanted you to join her in her upside-down position to view her painting … you’d better go along with her plan’.

They might’ve been able to dismiss any other person’s request of this as ridiculous, but they wouldn’t do this to Luna.

“I can teach you if you don’t know how to,” Luna offered with a sweet smile.

“That would be lovely,” Blaise said after a moment, then he grinned. “It might be even lovelier if we could try some new ways to have sex using that position too …”

“Fantastic!” Luna beamed at them, before flopping down. “Okay, here’s how to do this … it’s actually pretty easy, just put your hands on the ground like this and …” she did a demonstration and continued to rattle on about how they should kick their legs up and all the details.

Later that night when Luna was in the bath, Theo would tell Blaise that he never thought that being head over heels for a girl could be something this literal.

“Well, there’s no other girl like her,” Blaise would reply with a wry grin.

And that was why they loved her, after all.


	3. Green-Apple-Flavored Lipsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another typical raid of the Death Eater schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I moved the death of the McKinnon family to a later date than the original universe. Also, fluff and dark at the same time is my aim.

Going on raids was part of the daily life for a Death Eater.

And for Theo and Blaise, carefully avoiding the vanity table because they didn’t want to accidentally destroy it was part of the ritual during the raids.  As it happened, their witch had quite an interest in collecting lipsticks and eyeshadows.  Especially the ones collected from the ruins of a raid.

Now, as they stood in the totally wrecked house of the McKinnons, Theo carefully moved across the room, dodging all the corpses, blood stains, and blasted furniture pieces on the ground, to the totally unharmed vanity table of Marlene McKinnon.

“Hey, you two joining us at the bar for some drinks?” Yaxley, one of their fellow Death Eaters on this raid mission, called out at them.

“We’ll be there in just a moment, need to pick out a few things for Luna,” Blaise called back. “You guys can go first.”

The other Death Eaters nodded and disapparated.  Blaise followed Theo’s lead and also headed over to check out the make-ups.

Theodore looked at the vanity table curiously and reached out a hand to pick up one particular silvery blue lipstick before Blaise stopped him with a frown, “Wait, Theo, you’ve got blood on your hands, are you bleeding?”

“Huh?” Theo glanced down at his right hand, “oh, not my blood, it’s that blood-traitor’s.  Must’ve spilt on me when I cut through his throat with the knife.”

“Should’ve just used _Avada_ ,” Blaise rolled his eyes as he raised his wand and casted an Aguamenti to clean Theo’s hand.

“Thanks,” Theo grinned at him, then said, “but I want to test out the knife, it’s a gift from your mom.  Works fantastic, too.”

“Mom knows her weapons,” Blaise laughed.  He turned his attention back to the table and his eyes lingered on an eyeshadow palette that contained a wide range of shiny colors.  “I think Luna will like this, she said she’s been looking for this kind of orange for too long.”

“Yeah,” Theo agreed, picking the eyeshadow palette up and putting it into his bag. “Oh, and this dark purple lipstick and this green-apple-flavored one too.”

“I suspect that you just want the apple-flavored one to yourself, Theo,” Blaise snickered.  It was common knowledge within the Death Eaters that Theo had a fondness for apples.

“I don’t wear lipstick, Blaise,” Theo blushed a little and huffed, “I just thought I might be able to taste it when I kiss Luna—”

“I wouldn’t mind if you start wearing it, love,” Blaise smirked, “and I’m sure Luna wouldn’t mind either.”

Theo huffed again and ignored him, picking the apple flavored lipstick up and opening it to examine it.  Then he held it closer, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, as if trying to smell the faint apple scent.  With his eyes closed, Theo didn’t realize a wicked smirk spreading across Blaise’s face, nor was he prepared when he suddenly felt the lipstick being torn away from his hand.  Theo’s eyes fluttered open immediately and saw the lipstick was very, _very_ close to his lips.

Before Theo could even let out a yelp, Blaise pressed the lipstick onto Theo’s lips and began painting.  “Stay still, Theo,” Blaise drawled lazily, “wouldn’t want me to accidentally paint it on your cheeks, do we?”

It was the only thing that stopped Theo from pulling away – he didn’t want to get the lipstick onto his skin accidentally.  Blaise’s smirk could’ve split his face – Theo cursed his boyfriend silently.

“There, there, almost done – you’re so very pretty, Theo.” Blaise pulled the lipstick away from Theo’s lips, admiring his own work. “I may not be Luna but it seems like I do have some artistic talent after all.”

“Git,” Theo muttered darkly, punching Blaise in the chest.

“Hey, you do look nice – look for yourself,” Blaise pushed a small mirror on the table onto Theo’s hands.  Theo whipped out a wand and fired a stinging hex at him, which Blaise tried to dodge.  Unsuccessfully.

“Ouch.”

“You deserved that.  And I wouldn’t want to join Yaxley in the bar wearing _lipstick_ ,” Theo glared at Blaise.

Blaise sighed, “Fine, I’m sorry.  Let me make it up to you by licking it off before we join them?”  Without waiting for a reply, Blaise leant closely towards Theo, his hands gripping Theo’s shoulders and his tongue started tracing Theo’s lips gently.

Theo let him.  It felt nice and hot and wonderful and his earlier anger at his boyfriend was quickly forgotten.


	4. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Voldemort visited Gellert Grindelwald, and Luna made clocks.

Since Theo always enjoyed spending time with the books, Voldemort had started assigning him with researching tasks.  Theo discovered that researching an assigned topic from the Dark Lord was even more fun than simply reading for himself.  For one, the topics usually involved interesting, exciting dark arts that he previously hadn’t known about, opening his eye to a deeper knowledge of magic.  Sometimes the satisfaction was even almost as good as sex.  (When he told Blaise and Luna, his lovers seemed to take it as some sort of personal challenge to make sex even more satisfying.)

However, today’s task was about something he’d already heard before, something that had even appeared in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the children’s story book they had all read when they had been younger.  However, according to the Dark Lord, the Elder Wand wasn’t just some children’s tale.  In fact, it was very real and the Dark Lord wanted to get it.

Which was why Theo was now pouring through books to find out more about the Elder Wand’s history.  Naked.  (Because of Luna’s insistence.)  He was lying on his stomach on their bed, supporting his upper body up with his left arm, and flipping through a biography of Grindewald with his right arm.  Luna was sitting on his thighs, massaging his back, her hand occasionally running across his arse tenderly.

“So, Grindewald was the last owner of the Elder Wand?” Luna asked, stroking his waist.

“It seems that he had owned it at one point, before being defeated by Dumbledore,” Theo replied. “I’m not exactly sure.”  He sneezed. “Luna, it’s a bit cold in the room, if I have to stay naked, can you at least cast a warming charm?”

“Oh, don’t worry, darling,” she patted his arse teasingly. “You just continue reading, and I’ll work on making you _hot_.”

 

* * *

 

The Dark Lord decided to pay the Nurmengard prison a visit to interrogate Grindewald about the Elder Wand.  With Theo being the one who was currently most knowledgeable about Grindewald and Luna insisted that she and Blaise tag along and the Dark Lord’s particular fondness of Luna causing him to usually grant her wishes, all three of them joined the Dark Lord to Nurmengard.

The trio made it a competition to see whose nonverbal crucio was stronger when the old man refused to cooperate.  Luna won.

“I guess we can’t compete about the killing curse,” Blaise smirked.

“No,” the Dark Lord agreed. “I’ve checked, he hasn’t got any Horcruxes.  Besides, I want to be the one to kill him, so I’m afraid your little competition might have to wait.”

“Even if he did have Horcruxes, it’s still hard to compete as we’ll have to wait for him to retrieve his piece of soul and come back to life again,” Luna said reasonably.

After some creative torturing methods, they finally confirmed that Dumbledore was indeed the one who the Elder Wand’s ownership had transferred to, along with some other information about the wand.  Deciding the old man was no use to him anymore, Voldemort killed him.

“What should we do with the body, my Lord?” Theo asked.

The Dark Lord contemplated for a while, but Luna spoke first. “I’ve been thinking that we should have a big clock in the meeting room and I do plan on making one.  Maybe we can use his bones to be the hands for the clock – it’s rather cool, don’t you think?  Especially that people once considered him as the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time.”

The Dark Lord smiled slowly, “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

So Luna, Blaise, and Theo carefully collected some bones, cleaned them, and put them into a backpack. “I think I’ll start making the clock this weekend,” Luna said cheerfully.

A week later, when a Death Eater meeting was held, they could all see Luna’s latest artwork hung on the wall of the meeting room.  The frame of the clock was a concatenation of many bones of different length, making it a rather unusual shape.  But with Luna’s artistic talent, it still managed to be quite beautiful despite the unusualness.  The hands of the clock were also made of bones, and Luna had painted different patterns on each hand.

“This is fun,” she said, “I think that making bone-clocks is my newest hobby.”


	5. Thestrals and Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Luna fly the thestrals to the clouds, and had some fun up there.

“It’s so cloudy tonight,” Luna murmured softly as she gazed up at the sky, Blaise lying lazily beside her on the grass.  Theo was off on some mission with Draco and it was just the two of them tonight.  Luna had said she wished to enjoy the night sky so there they were.

“Yeah,” he agreed, his mind spinning fast to think up of a way to remedy this problem and fulfill her wish of seeing a starry sky.  Then, after a moment, an idea came up.  He asked her, “Want to go somewhere we can see the stars?”

“Oh?” Luna raised an eyebrow as she turned to Blaise. “And that’ll be …?”

“We can fly a thestral, high up into the sky, higher than the clouds,” Blaise suggested with a grin. “It’s been a while since we flew a thestral, too.”

Luna’s eyes brightened immediately as she beamed at Blaise, “I’d love that.”

He propped himself up and helped pull her to her feet, then the two of them headed for the thestrals.  (The Death Eaters kept a lot of them because the Dark Lord had a hobby for breeding creatures the Wizarding public thought as unlucky.)  They approached the group of thestrals and he quickly untied one nearest to them and led it out onto the open ground.  It followed them obediently.

Once they were out in the open ground, Blaise climbed onto the thestral first and Luna followed him.  She caressed the wings fondly as she said dreamily, “Such beautiful wings.”  Then she patted the thestral on the back gently and asked it, “Take us higher than the clouds, okay?”

The thestral gave a growl of approval and took off – Luna always had a way with the animals.  It extended its wing in a sharp speed and they rocketed upwards fast and steep.  Blaise instinctually tightened his grip around the thestral’s body, while Luna just held Blaise’s arm more firmly.  She always did this whenever they flew a thestral, claiming that ‘I trust you to not fall over, darling.’

Blaise let himself enjoy the ecstasy and thrill the speed brought him.  Flying was always a pleasure to him, and so was the speed.  The wind was blowing hard as they shot into the sky, pressing Luna’s long blond hair into his face.  He could smell the scent of her grapefruit-flavored shampoo.  It smelt nice and he couldn’t help taking a deep breath to savor the taste.

The thestral slowed down once they were higher than the clouds and changed its direction to be horizontal.  They both eased their grips and Blaise carefully lied down on the back of the thestral, inviting Luna to join him.  The stars were shining bright without the clouds blocking their view.  Luna let out a contented sigh at the beautiful sight above them.

For a few minutes, they just enjoyed the sky full of stars, occasionally testing out each other’s astronomy knowledge or discussing what they thought some stars looked like.  Then, somehow, the conversation moved beyond the stars.

“Theoretically, if I took off all my clothes now, if someone can’t see the thestrals they’ll see me naked, right?” Luna mused thoughtfully.

“Well, there are still the clouds,” Blaise reminded her calmly, though his mind was playing with all the naughty things he could do to her, whether she got naked or not. “It’s a rather cloudy night, as you’ve said yourself.  But, theoretically, yeah.”  Then he smirked as he reached out a hand to unbutton her shirt, “I wouldn’t mind making it from theory to real practice though.”

“Hmm,” she replied, a bit huskily, “we should always turn theories into real practice, shouldn’t we? It’s a good habit.”

“Glad you think so,” he whispered, his eyes turning lustful.  She looked so damn beautiful with her hair flying in the air, her big blue eyes gazing at him with affection, and her lean body sprawled on the thestral.  He skillfully took her shirt off and his hands slid down her abdomen teasingly to the zipper of her jeans.  Within seconds, the jeans were also taken off, now thrown aside, landing on the bottom of the right-wing of the thestral.

“My turn to undress you,” Luna announced. “You know, I’ve never made out on a thestral before.  Or above the clouds either.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured into her ear as she bent down to unzip his pants, “we’re about to change both.”


	6. Gelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelato: the second best thing from Italy.  
> What about the best? Blaise Zabini would tell you it's, of course, him.

Theo, Blaise, and Luna took a vacation to Italy as a celebration after the Death Eaters’ success in the raiding of the Weasley family last week.  It hadn’t been easy, as the Weasley family was one of the biggest supporters of Dumbledore and had gotten his protection.  They hadn’t been able to find the Burrow for a long time.  But Luna had put on a good show when she had gone to find Ginny Weasley and told her in tears of how the Death Eaters had captured and tortured her.  Ginny had been very indignant upon hearing that and vowed to protect her.  She’d taken Luna to the Burrow when Luna said she had no place to stay now that she’d just ran away from the Death Eaters.

That was how the Death Eaters had gained access to the Burrow.  The raid had been a success, especially considering how many family members had been there when they had struck.  Only the third-eldest brother hadn’t been there, and they’d killed everyone else.  Mission completed and successful.

Now they reveled in the successful raid and discussed whether they should do something about Percy Weasley, who was currently working in the Ministry, over the delicious Italian treat Gelato.  Theo, unsurprisingly, chose the caramel apple pie flavor.  Blaise opted for Mediterranean mint.   Luna tried wild blackberry.

“Mmmh,” Theo hummed in delight as he savored the taste of his caramel apple pie gelato. “This is delicious.”

“Of course,” Blaise smirked. “Told you the gelato is the second best thing from Italy.”

“Yeah? Then what’s the best?” Theo raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend while Luna stole a spoonful of Theo’s gelato from him, though they both had a very good idea how Blaise would answer this question …

“I’m insulted you have to ask,” Blaise drawled, reaching out a hand to caress Theo’s gelato-stained lips, then lifting his fingers to his own lips and sucked it. “Of course it’s me.”

“Vain, Blaise,” Theo smirked. “Very vain.”

Blaise shrugged easily. “It’s not like you didn’t know I’m vain.”

“True,” Luna said pleasantly. “Theo, how about we enjoy the second best thing from Italy for now, and save the best thing for a late-night dessert?”

“Good idea,” Theo nodded thoughtfully, “We should always save the best things and taste it last.”


	7. LV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Voldemort and fashion brands

It was a Saturday afternoon at the sitting room in Malfoy Manor when Luna, Theo, and Blaise joined Draco and Pansy for tea. The couple had just come back from a trip to France and were now excitedly telling them everything they saw there.  The topic moved from the high-end fashion stores to famous landmarks, and then arrived at the topic of one specific muggle brand.

“Draco and I were just passing through the Champs-Élysées, heading towards the wizarding area in Paris, and we saw a muggle with this expensive-looking bag on her arm,” Pansy chattered away enthusiastically, “guess what the brand’s called?  L.V.!”

Blaise raised an eyebrow at this, while Theo’s fingers, which had been tracing Luna’s thighs under the table just seconds ago, stopped abruptly. Luna just tilted her head backwards and laughed merrily.

Slightly leaning back against his chair, Blaise drawled, “Out of curiosity, did you guys find out what does the L.V. stands for?  I don’t _suppose_ our Lord is actually running some Muggle fashion brand.”

“He isn’t, it’s just a muggle who founded that brand happening to have the same initials as him,” Draco laughed as he stroked Pansy’s hair.

“Imagine our Lord ruling over fashion industry too,” Blaise smirked, while sliding his right leg in between Theo’s legs playfully.  Theo didn’t react on his face but he twisted his legs together to capture Blaise’s, and the two of them soon engaged in a leg-wrestling under the table.

Luna giggled, “If I’m into conspiracy, I might think that he is actually somewhat involved in this muggle brand.”

“Hey, I thought _I’m_ the conspiracist in our relationship,” Theo said with mock indignation.

“Nobody said that there can’t be more than one person running a conspiracy in one relationship,” Blaise teased.  Theo smirked as he tightened his legs around Blaise’s.

Draco and Pansy rolled their eyes at the trio’s constant flirting.

“But you know, Blaise’s idea is actually quite cool,” Luna said thoughtfully, bringing a smug smile up on Blaise’s face. “Ruling over the fashion industry, I mean.  Our Lord could start with creating his own brand, and l could design all the stuff for him. Then we’ll slowly buy all the other wizarding brands and all that.”

With Luna’s artistic talents and her spontaneity, none of them were surprised to see her bringing several different handbags, suitcases, and backpacks in during the next meeting.  All of which have beautiful drawings by Luna and a logo that said ‘L.V. Lord Voldemort’.  The Dark Lord just smiled indulgently and fondly at her, while the majority of the Death Eaters looked awestruck.

“So, when are we going to start planning the taking-over-fashion-industry thing?” Luna smiled at all of them brightly.


	8. Apple Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thapple .... and smut. Well, sort of.

Theo hadn’t really thought that his offhand comment about his lovers not appreciating how good apples taste would result in something like this.  In retrospect, he should have seen it coming – while Luna hadn’t been any different than usual these few days, Blaise had been looking extra-innocent and that really should’ve tipped him off.  Blaise only wore that innocent expression when he was plotting something.

However, the truth was, Theo didn’t see it coming, so he was completely taken by surprise when he went to the shower that night and found apple jam instead of water bursting out of the showerhead.  Theo spluttered while turning to look at his two lovers standing just outside of the shower, Luna smiling as serenely as ever and Blaise’s previously over-innocent expression now morphed into a smug smirk.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to take this shower later,” Luna stated matter-of-factly, “There’s something else much more important to do.”

“Like, covering me with apple jam?” Theo asked incredulously, while thinking whether he should licked some off his fingers – it smelt so nice and irresistible …

“Yeah,” Blaise drawled, his voice deep and sexy and made Theo wanted to shudder, “Remember you said that we, unlike you, haven’t been appreciating how good apples taste?”

“We figured you could teach us,” Luna beamed at him, and Theo would’ve sworn her smile was more dazzling than the sunlight.  Then he felt a sudden _Levicorpus_ struck him as Blaise wandlessly levitated him and started directing him out of the shower and towards their bed.  Seconds later, he was dropped down to the soft bed while his lovers cheerfully ignored all his stuttering protests.

“So, Luna, I guess it’s time we start learning how delicious apples taste?” Blaise asked the blond girl as they both sat down by Theo’s sides.

“I hardly think it’s the best way to learn …” Theo raised an eyebrow at them, “I mean, it’s mixed with my flavor this way, how can you be sure you’re enjoying how apples taste rather than enjoying how _I_ taste?”

“A very nice point,” Luna hummed thoughtfully, “but I think we’re willing to take the risk.”

“We’ve decided to have a little competition …” Blaise grinned at him, “Luna’s going to lick the jam off the left part of your body and I’m doing the right part.  The first one to finish wins.”

Theo stared at them, “You two are really crazy sometimes, do you know that?” He might’ve sounded more incredulous and indignant if he wasn’t so turned on by the idea.

“Only sometimes?” Luna tilted her head, “I have to try harder in the future, then.”

“I don’t think I need to remind you that _you_ ’re not allowed to lick, right?” Blaise smirked, “Would ruin the fairness and all that.”

Theo groaned as he glared at Blaise, “I hate you.”  _How could they expect him not wanting to taste the apple jam himself?_

“Love you too, babe,” Blaise laughed, “Ready, Luna?”

“I always am,” she replied, and bent down as she pressed her tongue onto Theo’s left thigh.  At the same time, Blaise leant towards Theo’s face and started tracing Theo’s right cheek with his tongue.

As his lovers licked on, Theo decided that this whole crazy thing was both enjoyable and frustrating.  It was a lot of fun and extremely delightful to feel the subtle differences of Blaise’s and Luna’s tongues, but it was also unbearable that he couldn’t lick the jam himself.  It was _torture_ – especially when he met Blaise’s knowing eyes that seemed to be teasing him about not being able to taste the apple flavor.

He felt a shiver sent down his spine when Luna lips brushed against his cock and he reached out both hand to grip her hair, while feeling the tip of Blaise’s tongue running across his upper back.  He let out a low moan as Blaise kissed his inner thigh and Luna biting gently onto his neck.  He tried to discreetly lick some from his shoulders because the apple scent was so irresistible, but they caught him and quickly put a stop to it.

“This is not fair,” Theo complained, groaning. Luna gave him a sympathetic glance and leant over to kiss him to let him taste the apple jam from her lips.  It was _delicious_.

In the end, Blaise won, but only marginally, and Luna claimed that she’d spent a few seconds kissing Theo so it really should’ve been a tie.  Then all three of them went to bath together – after casting some spells to make the shower back to normal first, of course – and Theo vaguely wondered why he hadn’t thought of making that comment earlier.  They could’ve been doing this ages ago if he had …


	9. Halloween and Yellow Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daphne was annoyed with Cedric, Oliver Wood was willing to switch sides for quality Quidditch, and the gang played a Halloween prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: For the lovely disillusionist9's Halloween challenge. Her prompt was 'monster under the bed'.

For the Death Eaters, the Halloween celebration had become larger and more festive since 1981, the year the Dark Lord had fulfilled a prophecy and killed the Potter infant who, according to the Prophecy, had had the power to vanquish him. Every October 31st, they congratulated themselves about this victory that seemed to have crushes Dumbledore and led to the continuous string of their wins against the Order of Phoenix and eventually enabled them to take over the Ministry. Now, 15 years after the death of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were enjoying a big Halloween party, most of them dressed up in fanciful costumes, dancing to the background music, and trying all the food and drinks.

Leaning leisurely against Draco, Pansy took a sip of champagne as she and Draco listened to Daphne complained about Cedric Diggory and watched the others whirling around in the dancing pool. Her eyes drifted to her best friends, and Pansy raised an eyebrow at the way Blaise, Theo, and Luna danced together. Blaise and Theo faced each other, Blaise's right hand in Theo's left, Blaise's left hand on Theo's waist and Theo's right hand on Blaise's shoulder … and Luna in between them, spinning herself yet having no problem to move across the dance floor with her lovers at the same time. Pansy  _knew_  Luna's balance was good, but this was still quite  _impressive_. Especially when she took into consideration that just twenty minutes ago Luna was sharing a bottle of  _firewhiskey_  with Pansy.

Really, that girl was beyond amazing. Pansy would steal her from Blaise and Theo without hesitation if she'd been interested in girls.

Her attention shifted back to Daphne and she nodded sympathetically as Daphne continued to rant. Dumbledore had sent Diggory and Oliver Wood to infiltrate the Dark Lord's base and gather information to send back to his pathetic rebellion force, the Order of Phoenix. The Dark Lord, of course, had seen through the disguise and lies right away, but he'd kept Diggory around so he could have someone to help feed false intelligence to Dumbledore. Wood, on the other hand … had actually come on this mission of Dumbledore's because he'd wanted to defect from the Order and join the Dark Lord. Something about better Quidditch teams and all that. The Dark Lord still allowed Quidditch teams to exist under his rule, but apparently Dumbledore wasn't allowing his rebellion forces to indulge in other hobbies than overthrowing the Dark Lord, and Wood wanted out.

Daphne was given the task to befriend and seduce Diggory while also feeding him false information to send back. Of course, she'd do anything the Dark Lord instructed but that didn't stop her from getting annoyed at the all-too-pure-and-naïve spy in her eyes.

"Can't even cast a  _crucio_  properly," Daphne muttered irritably. "Doesn't know how to  _mean_  it, oh Salazar. The faster we finished with all the information we want to feed to Dumbledore, the sooner we can kill him. I can't wait."

"Just keep up the pretense and I'm sure it'd be over soon," Draco said placatingly. "And while we can't to kill him right now, I'm sure we could find some way to make his life more miserable."

"Since it's Halloween, it's a perfect time to play something on him, to scare him properly," Pansy interjected enthusiastically as the idea came to her mind. Draco's and Daphne's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

Pansy decided to call in a few extra hands to help with this, so she turned towards the dance floor and shouted, "Luna!" knowing that if Luna came to them her boyfriends would surely follow – and she was right.

 

* * *

 

"Just had to interrupt at my favorite song, don't you, Parkinson?" Blaise scowled at Pansy as he pulled over a chair to join them.

"Hello, Pansy, Draco, Daphne," Luna greeted them all with a serene smile as she danced over elegantly and settled herself on Blaise's lap and started nudging his feet with her own.

Theo sauntered over too, but his eyes were solely focused on Draco's glass of apple cider. He snatched it away and swiftly downed it with a grin. Draco muttered 'prat' under his breath.

"Right, I've come up with the most awesome plan ever and you guys are going to help," Pansy began.

"Having troubles with your boy-toy already, Daphne?" Theo smirked knowingly as he tried to push the empty glass back into Draco's hand. Blaise snickered.

"Toys are supposed to be  _fun_ ," Daphne huffed. "Not  _annoyingly_  noble. And his pretense to be a real supporter of the Dark Lord is so  _pathetic_  that it  _hurts_  to have to pretend to believe him. Merlin, I envy Marcus. How come he gets assigned to someone who's really willing to join us and I get Diggory?"

They all temporarily turned their attention to Wood and Flint at the other end of the ballroom, snogging each other.

"Speaking of Wood, does the Lord really trusted him? I mean, I believe that he  _does_  want to switch sides, but I wonder if the Dark Lord would really trust someone who'd switch sides for just  _quality Quidditch_." Blaise frowned, ever the most cynical and analytical out of all of them.

"Quality Quidditch  _and_  sex," Luna said lightly. "And as soon as they realize it's not just sex there's another thing to bind him to our side. Plus, Marcus's whole family's here. Oliver's dad works at the Ministry, too."

"But back to the subject of Daphne's boy-toy," Draco interjected. "So how are we going scare him properly?"

 

* * *

 

After some debates, they left the party ballroom for the room of dangerous creatures. Luna's bright yellow pet serpent, Lemonade, slid towards them delightedly upon the visit. Luna petted him fondly on the head.

"You are sure that Lemonade won't actually  _eat_  Diggory, right?" Daphne asked. "We still need to keep him alive for now."

"Positive," Blaise assured her, "We fed him three merpeople just yesterday, he's feeling pretty full. He's not going to eat anything for a few days."

"Just play around with that Cedric Diggory, but don't kill him, okay, Lemonade?" Luna murmured to her pet serpent. The serpent nodded eagerly as if understanding perfectly. "Good. I'll give you some sweetened organs after this is done."

"You just said he's not going to eat anything for days," Daphne narrowed her eyes at Blaise.

"Desserts don't count," Theo waved his hand dismissively.

"You do have a way with your pet serpent, Luna," Pansy complimented Luna, amazed at the pet's obedience.

"She certainly does," Draco agreed with a smirk, throwing a mirthful glance at Blaise and Theo, both of whom glared right back at him.

 

* * *

 

Cedric Diggory sighed in relief as he returned to his bedroom after the Halloween party. It was tiresome to pretend to enjoy a party with the evil Death Eaters, and back in his room was the only place where he could relax and be his true self. He thought that at least no one seemed to have suspect that he was a spy, and that they all interacted with him in a normal fashion.

Daphne had declined to spend the night with him, claiming she wanted some time with her sister Astoria, which suited Cedric just fine. He picked up the quill to begin a letter to Dumbledore, prepared to report back a few things he found out at the party.

A loud 'THUNK' came from the direction of his bed, which startled Cedric and he quickly turned to check what was wrong. Nothing seemed out of ordinary and he momentarily thought that maybe he'd just heard wrong and then – more noises came from the direction of his bed, like there was something under it. Cedric instinctively reached for his wand before remembering Daphne had asked to borrow it earlier for and he'd agreed and she'd forgotten to return it.

A low hiss came from under the bed and Cedric shuddered at the menacing sound, wondering what kind of monster was down there. But before he could contemplate further, a HUGE snake slid out and bolted towards him. He let out a horrified scream as the yellow snake came nearer and nearer –

 

* * *

 

Up at the ceiling of the room, wrapped around an bubble charm that kept them invisible and silent to everyone outside the bubble, Daphne burst into laughter and felt a lot better than she did in the months she'd had to endure Cedric Diggory. Pansy dissolved into giggles as she curled up in Draco's lap.

"Lemonade dances so beautifully," Luna sighed dreamily as she watched her serpent attacked Diggory.

" _You_  dance beautifully too," Theo chimed in. "Like an artwork," Blaise added softly, agreeing with Theo. Luna beamed and kissed both of them.

Draco sighed and stage-whispered to Pansy, " _We_ 're not that sickeningly sweet, right?"

Pansy gave an exaggerated shudder, "Merlin, I hope not."

They continued to watch the scene below them in amusement for several minutes, before Luna slid outside the bubble, stunned and obliviated Diggory, and let Lemonade climb onto her. The group of them left Diggory's room happily and headed towards Draco and Pansy's room for further celebrations.

"So, a toast to our lovely Halloween prank?" Pansy suggested with a broad grin.

The three witches and three wizards all raised their glasses together, while Lemonade hissed happily as he fed on the sweetened organs Luna had promised him. "Happy Halloween," they all chorused.

It was the best Halloween ever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
